


Midnight Snack

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pillow Talk, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Foggy blames Matt... when he hears a very human sound of distress from a dark alley on the way home, and of course it was all Matt's fault.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Witching Hour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Midnight Snack

Foggy was shuffling home, more than a little tired and a touch grumpy that Matt has to run off in the middle of their argument, or rather their debate over possible angles the ass they had to see in court would try against their client. He blinked when he heard a shuffle in the alley and sighed, thinking a stray or something until he heard a very human, grunt and whimper. He blamed Matt for ever heading into the alley, “Hey,” he called out, knowing from more than a few occasions that it could and would scare off folks that were just screwing around, be it tagging up the walls or getting it on in the dark. A dark head of hair sung toward him, and he glared, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Matt swiped at his mouth and shrugged, “I was on my way home-”

“But then.” Foggy waved a hand when Matt let the guy he'd been towering over go, wincing when he hit with a bone aching thud. “You just, what? Heard the dinner bell?”

Matt smirked and nodded, “Basically.”

Foggy was glaring, “You said you were good for the week.”

Matt licked his lips as he stepped farther into the light to shrug, “He smelled good, and he was trying to kidnap someone.”

Foggy sighed and pushed his hair out of his face, “He better have been worth it, you've got blood on your good shirt, get over here. And where the hell did your cane go this time? We can't keep buying those, you know.”

Matt shrugged again and shook his head, “It hit the dumpster, wasn't worried about it after that.”

Foggy reached out and tugged on Matt's shirt collar just enough to get him to stumble forward, “Every time.”

Matt gave that damn head tilt downward as his eyes turned to stare over Foggy's shoulder, Foggy was far beyond falling for Matt's puppy dog eyes... “I couldn't just walk away.”

“If you don't think I know you, you're wrong. And I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth.” Foggy shook his head as he finally got a good look at his partner, “And you're still a messy eater... How do you not feel that?”

Matt laughed as he shrugged, “I had something better to focus on.”

Foggy was already grabbing his pocket square to dab at the blood starting to bead down Matt's chin, “Still not kissing you.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “I can't fault you for that.”

Foggy was grumbling as he did what he could to hide the spots and streak across his partner's shirt, “You're lucky you wore the dark jacket today...” Matt nodded, huddling close and smiling as he set his head on Foggy's shoulder, “And don't even think about nipping me after that, I have no clue where that dude's been.”

“I would never,” Matt grinned.

“And put those away...” Matt actually cackled, “He's going to be alright, right? I didn't spook you or anything, did I?”

“He'll be fine, but I think he was on the tale end of a high or something.”

Foggy groaned as he felt Matt nuzzling his neck, “We are at some point going to have an intervention, weren't you the one that told me it's a bad idea to just chomp on people?”

Matt sighed, “You're my friend, Foggy, not my Sire.”

“Yet here I am, remembering the whole 'rules' thing better than you.”

Foggy shuffled and nudged at Matt's shoulder when he leaned so hard on him he off set them both, “We could change that.”

“Matt, you're high on, well something, something new probably if you didn't name it instantly to tell you the truth, we are going home, brushing your teeth and snuggling in bed until the inevitable grumpy ass Murdock hangover in the morning then we're going to that joke of a negotiation meeting and telling that prick we're going to court until he turns that amusing shade of red that means he's about to do something stupid.”

Matt just hummed and nuzzled, “Sounds good to me.”

Foggy stiffened at the press of lips against his neck, “Murdock, if you get blood all over me I swear to god...”

“No blood, just kisses.”

“And no biting... no nipping either. You better have put those away...”

Matt grumbled as he pulled away to grin at him, “They're away.”

“I still see tips, reel those in, Murdock, don't want you grinning canines at random passers by.”

Matt just hummed and went back to nuzzling as they walked, “You smell really good, Foggy.”

Foggy sighed, “Matt, you ever had Spanish Fly?”

Matt shook his head, “Not that I can remember.”

“Mhm, Ecstasy?”

“That's, okay, but not really fun with my senses.”

“Alright, so not that. Feeling horny?”

“Mmmm,” Matt hummed as he curled an arm around Foggy's waist, “Could call it that.”

Foggy finally nuzzled back before bumping his shoulder, “Keep your glasses up, your eyes are still red.”

Matt shook himself out of his cuddly, drunkenness enough to right them before tilting his head around, no doubt scanning around to see if anyone was giving them more attention than they should have. “Thanks.”

Foggy just rolled his eyes, “Go on and brush your teeth, then we can get back to the cuddle party.” Foggy rolls his eyes at the kiss to his cheek as they turned the corner before Matt bolted down the back alley, no doubt climbing and jumping his way to the roof access. “Didn't mean like that but okay.”

Foggy was tossing the keys into the bowl and shrugging off his jacket when he caught site of Matt suddenly tearing through the apartment, “Where'd you hide the new toothbrushes? We just bought a pack, and they're not in the bathroom...”

Foggy sighed and rubbed his eyes, “I, honestly, don't remember. Wait, did you throw them out after the sink in the bathroom started leaking?”

Matt grumbled, “Oh, right. I need a new brush.”

“Do I wanna know why?”

“Bristles, they're too soft, pretty much useless.”

Foggy rolled his eyes as Matt stomped back into the bathroom, “Just floss, or so every dentist I've ever visited tell me. We'll get a new pack tomorrow.”

Matt grimaced so hard Foggy chuckled at the show of sharp tips extending, “I hate flossing.”

“Deal with it for the night, I'll get more in the morning.” Foggy chuckled as he glanced at the mirror, “That still just makes me chuckle.”

Matt rolled his eyes, glaring with the toothbrush still in his mouth before making a face and spitting out foam, “Most mirrors reflect me, it's the old ones that won't.”

Foggy smirked, “Right, cause they use to use silver in the backing to cause the reflection and for some screwed up reason silver doesn't like you.”

Matt shrugged as he went back to scrubbing at his teeth, “I just know the rules, Fog, I don't make them.”

Foggy shrugged, “Just make sure you get out of those clothes before you come to bed.”

Foggy sighed when Matt started chucking clothes as he crawled over him to pin him to the bed, “Clothes are off.”

“Your clothes are off, some of us need more than a few seconds...”

Matt set his nose against his neck and inhaled so hard Foggy actually pushed him back, “I'm not biting.”

“No, but you're scenting, that's a warning sign you're going to bite.”

“Foggy, I can taste you from here, I just wanna feel you for awhile, smell you-” Foggy was smiling as he relaxed and let Matt basically slide himself over Foggy like a giant human shaped cat. “I'd never ruin your taste with toothpaste anyway...”

“Mhm, that's why you got that 'fuck and suck' look going on,” Foggy laughed at Matt's annoyed face, “Hey, I know you, buddy, you want nothing more right now than to sink those chompers into my neck, well that and your cock.”

Matt rolled his eyes as he shifted back, “You know I prefer you in me when I taste you. It's just,” Foggy's hands flew to Matt's waist at the shudder, “So much better.”

“Never did explain that one to me.”

Matt trembled, “It's just so much- your taste on my tongue, your heat and warm filling me from both ends, your pulse... feeling you pulsing inside me before your blood even hits, it's just- It's the closest thing to you feeding from me while I feed from you.”

Foggy couldn't help the shudder, “Is that like, a vampire taboo or something? Like, kinky?”

Matt chuckled as he leaned down to kiss him, hand reaching out for the drawer, “It's, the greatest experience you can have with a lover. Maybe, one day, when- if you let me, I can experience it with you.”

“Is it that way with humans? I mean-”

Matt shook his head, “No, Foggy, there's nothing quite like it with humans, but, what we have is- it's so good, it reminds me of it every time.”

Foggy smirked at the bottle slipped into his hand, “Some day, you'll have to show me.”

Matt's eyes shifted that deep red as he licked his lips, “Some day,” Foggy smiled at the sharp fangs extending as his lover grinned.


End file.
